Unknown Consequences
by Aarana
Summary: After an exhausting night Usagi inadvertently reveals her secret. What will happen to Usagi now that her identity is common knowledge?
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is the first story I had written way back in 2000. So I'm revamping it. It is completed, I'll just take some time editing it a bit. I need to reformat and change the names (Why I ever used the dub I'll never know....) as for the content its basically untouched. Its a lighter written fic, so it lacks more of the...detailed description and adult mature content, but I didn't want to alter it too much. It takes place right after the An and Ail arc. I felt that too much time had passed between the scene on the roof top and their date, so I wanted to throw something in the middle. This chapter was a bit shorter than I remembered. Ha._

* * *

_Original Author Notes:_

_Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 1  
Aarana Sky  
G_

_I don't own Sailor Moon it is owned by a Goddess in Japan._

_I'll tell you right now, I am a sucker for Usagi and Mamoru Romance, though this story is not focused around them. (NA names...they flow better with me.) And this is my first Sailor Moon Fan fiction so bare with me! This takes place right after 'Treed' (you know, with Ann and Alan.) (Anything after that DID NOT HAPPEN! I have a nice destructive twist I want to put to it) I have always imagined what happened right after, and how their first kiss was...and what would happen if Usagi's secret would get out..._

_

* * *

_

They stood still on the roof top, not talking for fear that what was said would come out wrong, or for fear that this was a dream that they hoped would not stop. She looked around, still not believing that this was real, that this was not a dream. The tears that she had held back for her friends all fell out at once, showing her exhaustion to an inhuman level. He took the love of his life into his arms and smiled. '_This is how it is supposed to be, how could I have not believed her all those times before about our relationship...'_ His thoughts were interrupted as the girl in his arms went limp, totally lost to the world.

Mamoru sighed. "Well now what am I supposed to do with her?" Mamoru said to himself, picking up Usagi. Makoto, who was still hiding behind a box, perked up. "Why don't you take her home Mamoru-san." Makoto rolled her eyes and disappeared over the ledge of the building. With a shrug, Mamoru did just that. With a chase kiss on the cheek, Mamoru tucked Usagi into bed and left without a sound.

* * *

Shingo approached the closed door with apprehension. He banged on the door. "USAGI!!!!!! Come on your going make us late again!" Without even thinking, he walked into her room, ready to throw cold water on her face if he had to. He slowly tiptoed over to his sleeping sister, only to stand there, mouth agape for quite sometime. Usagi opened her eyes. "Shingo...Go away! Tell Dad I'm too tired! I need sleep." And with that, she fell back asleep, never noticing why Shingo hadn't said a word. '_I can't believe it, I just can't'_ Sammy though as he left his sisters room...Sailor Moon's room. _'Can it be true that Sailor Moon is my sister?'_

* * *

Usagi woke up that afternoon only to realize that it was 2, and her dad was gone. _'Ugh!'_ Usagi though, _'He left without me again!'_ She got out of bed and went across that hall to the bathroom. When she went to take her clothes off, she realized that she was still in her Sailor Senshi outfit. Without a second thought to it, she touched her locket and untransformed so she could continue to get ready.

"Mom," Usagi asked in her usual whiny voice. "Why did Dad leave without me AGAIN!"

"Because honey, you told Shingo this morning that you didn't want to go." Usagi looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. "This...Morning?" She jumped up and ran out of the door, leaving her mom to wonder what she said to make rush her out of the house.

* * *

"Emergency meeting at the Park" Usagi said into her communicator, bringing the other senshi out of their boy crazy thoughts and wonder at why Usagi of all people would be calling a meeting. Within 10 minutes all the senshi had gathered.

"Ok Usagi what is the deal? Did you run out of things to eat?" Rei demanded.

"No guys this is serious. This morning I woke up to realize that I hadn't dropped my transformation. My mom told me that I was talking to Shingo while I was still half asleep." With that confession, Usagi started to cry. Minako ran over to comfort her friend.

"There, there girlfriend. Now there is nothing to worry about, who says he knows you are Sailor Moon? He could have been outside of your room, or think that you were in a costume or something."

"Minako's right Usagi" Makoto said, "Why worry when there is nothing to worry about. And even if he did know, do you think he would be stupid enough to tell anyone?" Usagi looked up, and with a haunted expression said in the most depressing tone "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Mamoru walked to the Arcade, humming to himself, remembering the dream last night. Well, not a dream, but a memory. He remembered their first kiss, the most important time in his Prince days. With the stars as their witnesses, they vowed their undying love and devotion. That was the day that he decided that he belonged with Serenity, just as he felt today. He could not believe that he could ever love her more then he did at this time. '_I kick myself for not listening to Usagi before...'_

He entered the Arcade, excited to tell Motoki about his new found relationship with Usagi...well, maybe that would sound to dramatic. He would just tell him how happy he is, and maybe Motoki would be happy for them. Mamoru walked towards his friend, intent on talking to him. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not notice the conversations that were all around him. However, if he had known whom the conversations were about, then he would have paid more attention.

* * *

_Since this story is complete, it shouldn't take me long to edit and get the other chapters up! There are 4 in total. Till later!_

_Aarana_


	2. Chapter 2

_Original Authors Notes: _

_Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 2  
Aarana Sky  
G_

_Hi everyone!_

_Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it belongs to a goddess in Japan that I will forever thank in my Prayers. I hope no one sues me! (That would be horrible because of the fact that I have no money! :8^) --that's my friend Giles! (I am also a big fan of Buffy if you must know :) Now, I hoped you liked the last part...well, you must have liked 'something' about it or you wouldn't be reading this one! (I hope you liked it!)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Motoki! How are you doing?" Motoki looked up to see his friend coming up to him.

"Oh, hey Mamoru! You will never believe the news I heard!"

Mamoru smiled '_so he heard already, takes the fun out of it_' "So you heard? I was just about to tell you."

Motoki walked around the counter and came to stand in from of his friend. "It is shocking isn't it."

Mamoru was taken aback. He didn't think that him dating Usagi was THAT shocking. It may be unexpected, but hardly shocking. He replied defensively "It wasn't that surprising. You even hinted at it many times. It was definitely expected on her part, I only had to realize it."

Motoki looked at Mamoru in a puzzled way. "You mean this only came about recently? Who was in charge of it before than?"

Now it was Mamoru's turn to be puzzled "What are you talking about Motoki...because it can't be what I'm talking about."

"I'M talking about Usagi...you know...what are you talking about?"

Mamoru's head came up sharply, and his manner became sharp. "What about Usagi? What has happened? Is something wrong with her?"

Motoki noticed the sharp change in Mamoru's mood, and decided to put it on file for a later date. "About Usagi being Sailor Moon...Hey Mamoru, where are you going?" But it was too late;  
Mamoru was already out the door desperately searching for the woman in question.

* * *

"Minako, why is everyone staring?" Usagi asked, unable to shake the feeling that everywhere they went, people were staring at them. She turned toward a large group of high school girls that were whispering and laughing rather loudly. As soon as they noticed Usagi's attention on them, they suddenly quieted down and hustled away.

"Stop worrying, they probably notice the pretty new dress you bought to impress Mamoru." She responded, glaring at yet another group of people she saw were openly staring. Even she thought it was strange, but she didn't want to worry the poor girl overmuch. But Usagi knew it wasn't that. She had a sickening feeling that it was about her, Sailor Moon, or both. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mamoru showed up and took Usagi into his arms.

"My God Usagi. I'm so sorry, how did it happen?"

Usagi, getting over the shock of seeing Mamoru, was taken aback by his question "How did  
what happen?"

Minako groaned. While Usagi was talking to Mamoru, she had happened to overhear some things, all having to do with Sailor Moon, and it didn't sound good.

"Usagi, didn't you hear? You're Sailor Moon." Usagi stared up at Mamoru in horror. Her worst nightmare had finally come true. While being Sailor Moon was absolutely the coolest thing in the world, it was also the most dangerous...especially if it wasn't a secret anymore. Her breathing quickened as she started to panic. Mamoru gently rubbed her back, attempting to help her calm down. However, it was a good thing he had a hold on her, for she would have hit the ground when she lost all control over her consciousness.

* * * * *

"Yeah, that's how it happened, I saw her in the senshi uniform, and she talked to me like Usagi, So I knew, hey hey it's Sailor Moon!" Shingo looked up to see his many new friends staring up at him with eyes of adoration. However, they were also frightened to see a menacing looking figure behind the boaster, giving him looks that could kill.

"Alright, enough, everyone go home, or school, or something. I need to talk to Shingo". The kids let out a groan, desperately wanting to hear more about Sailor Moon. Mamoru continued glare had the desired effect. Slowly the crowd dissipated, leaving Mamoru and Shingo alone.

"Shingo."

"Get away from me, my sister is Sailor Moon, she can beat you up."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What gives you the right to tell everyone that your sister is Sailor Moon? Do you know that danger that you have put her in?" Mamoru thought again of those dangers, and that just made him all the more angry. "Because of you, the enemy will be after her all that time!"

"That doesn't matter" Shingo stated, coming to his own defense "She's Sailor Moon, she can defeat anyone or anything!"

Mamoru shook his head at the illusions that this kid had in his mind about the _'greatness'_ of Sailor Moon. Sure she was great, but not indestructible like he seemed to think. He couldn't help but let out a sigh. He wondered if Usagi had anything to do with that immortal impression. "Can she defeat them while she sleeps? Or when they kidnap you to get to her? Those are only a few things...A FEW things that can happen now that everyone knows that she is Sailor Moon. I hope you feel it was worth it to sacrifice your sisters life and livelihood for your own popularity." Mamorou shook his head and walked away, leaving Shingo near tears, struggling within his thoughts.

* * *

New Authors Note: So for this one, not only did I edit the names, but did a lot more with the structure (adding description etc). Also reformatted it as well. 2 more chapters to go! Since these chapters were so short, I was sorely tempted to just consolidate the chapters and make it a one shot, however I decided to keep the original structure, which isn't bad since it's actually finished!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for your reviews for this older fic of mine. I know it's much shorter and completely unoriginal, but it still holds a dear place in my heart! I apologize for not updating this or Teachers Appreciation the past few days. My Grandfather passed away yesterday so I have been dealing with that. And I don't want to hear a single condolence! I'm fine really, this wasn't unexpected. He actually lived 7months longer than he should have :) He didn't like the doctors telling him what to do! So anyway on with the update. I did formatting update, as well as a few sentence changes. I also changed the names around. I kept the attacks the same, just because I don't feel like changing them. Enjoy!

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Mamoru asked as he walked into his apartment. His house was the closest so they brought her there.

"No, not yet" Rei replied as she put another cold cloth on her forehead.

"I wonder what is taking so long" Ami replied as she opened up yet another book to do some more studying. She had a feeling this was going to be a long afternoon.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi's side. She looked pale and he didn't like it. "She looks so pale." Everyone could see that look of worry that was on Mamoru's face, and all tried to sooth him of his ears.

"Knowing Usagi, she fell asleep in her faint"

"She'll wake up soon, she never faints for long"

"She'll be ok, just let her rest"

On and on the Scouts went with their comfort, but for Mamoru, it was in one ear and out the other. He only had eyes, ears, and a heart for Usagi.

* * *

While Usagi was still abed, Shingo was at home, waiting for her to return. He wanted to be the one to tell her that he told everyone about her. When he heard the door open up behind him, he stiffened thinking that Usagi had finally arrived. Not wanting to face her just yet, he continued to stare out the window. If he had only looked behind him, he would have seen the youma that slowly crept behind him.

* * *

"Shingo NOOOO!" Usagi cried as she jerked out of her unconscious state of being. Everyone looked around to see what she was screaming about. Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief, Usagi was out of bed.

"I have to find Shingo," she said over and over. In her dream she saw the youma come and drag him away. "BUT TO WHERE?" she screamed. She ran, and little did she know that the same youma was out again, following closely behind her.

* * *

Mamoru felt the terror that washed over her, then nothing. More scared than he had ever been in his life, he took the Senshi and went looking for Sailor Moon.

* * *

Usagi woke up with a gigantic headache. It seemed that the youma had hit her over the head. She looked up but didn't see a youma, what she saw was Naru! But no, not Naru, a youma in her body. "Oh my! Another youma that takes over people, can't you guys ever do anything original?!" Usagi smiled at her own wise crack, _'I should get hit over the head more often.'_

"Shut up!" Cried the youma. Loosing control _(in such a short time I might add),_ the youma drew back to attack Sailor Moon, but was stopped by a childish shrill that could only have been Shingo. Usagi, who was not tied down, took advantage of the distraction.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" With a light and a flash Usagi was Sailor Moon, and Shingo could only look up in awe.

"I knew you were Sailor Moon!"

"Shut up Shingo, I'll deal with you later! MOON TIARA WRAP!" And with a flick of the wrist, her tiara wrapped around the Naru youma, however this one was smarter than the others to stay trapped. It dove out of the body it held and took a solid form. "MOON PRINCESS..." But before Sailor Moon could finish, the youma did a chant that made Ice Fire come out of mid air and surround her. Suddenly, a rose came out and broke the connection between the youma and Sailor Moon. Away from the Fire, Sailor Moon fell, luckily caught by Tuxedo Mask.

"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"  
"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"

All at once the Scouts attacked. It lay there stunned, and that was enough time for Sailor Moon to come back to earth, grab her scepter and yell "MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!"

And with that the youma was gone, leaving Shingo vulnerable. "Shingo," Sailor Moon said in a soft, mocking way "you see what happens when you tell sisters secrets...THEY KILL YOU!!"

Luna walked up, having watched the fight from a safe distance. "Calm down Usagi, we have to think of a way to get these villains off of your back. I can tell you right now, if we don't hurry, it wont be to hard to figure out who all of you are." All looked at one another and nodded. Luna was right.

Shingo couldn't breath. "tha...tha...that...caca...cat is talking!!!"

The group all looked at Shingo. He backed away from their stares. 'Whoa! If looks could kill.'

Venus looked up suddenly, a sadistic smirk brightening her face. "Hey guys, I gotta plan, I think we can get out of this mess."

* * *

_Whew! One part to go I promise. Now Shingo has to do some back peddling!!! How are they  
going to get out of this mess? Lets see!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I decided to get this one out as well. Its another short one, not need to keep you waiting!_

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru went to his apartment shortly after the battle. Usagi was clearly a mess, and he didn't feel comfortable sending her home. Especially when she was still ready to kill her brother. "Would you like to go on the balcony? There is a nice sun set." Mamoru asked, trying to break the tension in the room. Usagi merely nodded as they went out to see the sun. Usagi leaned over the rail to see a little bit more, but even with all her apparent grace, slipped just enough so that Mamoru had to pull her back. In his arms, Usagi looked up and saw his intent. Slowly so that the moment would not be broken, and so that it would be forever remembered, Mamoru lowered his head for the kiss. They were one at that point. Their feelings more in tune than ever before, they now belonged together, mind, body, and soul.

* * *

"So you see everyone, I am not Sailor Moon." Usagi stated as she looked upon the many people that had gathered in the park. Since many thought that she was Sailor Moon, they gathered quite quickly.

"Why should we believe you?" Some one called out from the crowd. As if on cue, a Pretty Soldier appeared out of nowhere! "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!". The silhouette of Sailor Moon appeared against the sun. The audience strained to see the mysterious Senshi against the glare of the sun. Murmurs came gradually from the audience as they made out the two tell-tale pigtails that every Sailor Moon lover would recognize. Sensing the acceptance, she suddenly disappeared and so did the crowd. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's done" belted Rei. She was afraid that she would have been found out also, what she didn't want to admit to herself was that she was worried for Sailor Moon.

"In a short while, everyone will have heard that I'm not Sailor Moon" Usagi said with a smile.

"Shingo, have you learned your lesson?" Mamoru asked politely, who still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Sailor Moon in that Fire Ball.

Shingo looked up at Usagi, his sister and felt pride at having a cool sister, then dread because he almost lost her. "Usagi, I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better, everyone hates me now. Also, I'm glad you're all right." Usagi sighed, and was going to retort when Makoto spoke up

"Yeah me too, I'm also glad that Luna confirmed that it was a random youma, not connected to anything big, now we don't have to worry about anymore personal attacks."

"Where did you get that idea Venus?" Ami asked as the fake Sailor Moon came out. Venus got out of the costume, and took off her mask. "Hey, it worked for Zoisite."

* * *

"You called you majesty?"

"Yes. I have found out who Sailor Moon is. I sent a spy to watch that Analtion Monster. Yes, Interesting. Usagi, you will one-day bow down to me. The mysterious figure cackled, anticipating her destruction

* * *

_The end! Wow, I had totally forgotten I had ended this one with a cliff hanger. People who read this many years ago must have hated me! _

_On a side note, I would like to mention that I wrote this only having seen Sailor Moon R, basically any episode that was dubbed. The Birthday episode was unknown to me, so me using Venus as a decoy was a sheer stoke of genius...at least I thought so. ;) Though as usual, the Anime does it way better. Ha! _


End file.
